


Fuckin' blood of royals

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Autism, Elf noble, Law, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Solas's previous girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria, a normal college student, actually not, she is a nerd, she loves Hamilton and Dragon Age. She is no longer normal when she is kicked into Thedas, she is no longer human, she is no longer just a college student, she is different.





	1. My arms are locked

I went through the playlist, the music thrummed in my airs, damn Hamilton. My glasses was dirty, stains of finger prints, I really should clean 'em. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing my back pack, my computer fully charged and the book for the whole day made it feel like a horse was riding my back. Walking out of the house, ready to start the day with some coffee from Starbucks, Frappuccino is on the menu, sweet caramel, my god.

"Victoria!" a woman shouted, I walked to my cold refreshed, sipping it, I love it! I walked to the buss station, one hour to school start, soon paradise would start. I leaned against the stolp, then some ass kicked me.

 

"Hey! Why the hell would you kick me?" I turned around and saw a brunette with a... sword in her hand. "What the... why are you wearing that stuff?"

"Miss, can you calm down," she whispered. I looked around, were we in the woods? How the...

"Um, I were in the city, how, what?" I gaped at the familiar faces. Sera and Bull were staring at my legs, I looked down, it is just skin. I sipped from my drink, just what I needed. I looked down at my hands, ten fingers, taste, smell, yup, real. "This is just... heaven!" I stopped the music and plugged the headsets out, staring at the fictional characters. 

"Do you know where you are?" I tilted my head at the woman:

"Thedas," I loved the name, thank you BioWare! I looked at the weapons, yeah, shit, fuck, damn it. "Could you lower your weapons?"

"What are you holding?" she pointed at the drink.

"It is like coffee, you have coffee I believe," they nodded. "Yeah, just that this stuff is way sweeter, and it is just heaven!" 

"Lower your weapons," the woman said, they lowered them, placing them on the ground. "What is your name?"

"Victoria, I am studying history, but it seems like I am no longer in my..." maybe it is best if I dont tell them right away, they may believe I am crazy. 

"Your what?" Bull asked curiously. 

"Home, I suppose," I mumbled and took one more slurp. 

"Where is home?" the woman asked, human, so Trevlyan. 

"Out of reach," they looked a bit confused, but mostly wary. "I'll explain later, could you take me to Skyhold, I may be of assistance."

"Why would we trust a woman who literally pooped out of a rift?" Trevlyan asked, I smiled at her:

"Because I know what will happen in the future, I am Seer Victoria," quite the bullshit Victoria. 

 

"Are these truly necessary?" I looked at the handcuffs, they are even worse than those they had in the 17 hundreds.

"Security first," Emma said, her name was Inquisitor Emma Trevlyan.

"Can I at least have my bag, there is some important stuff in there," I looked at my bag, Sera was trying to figure out how to open it. Are zippers that complicated? Emma used a moment before helping me putting it on, I were done with the Frappuccino, I had stuffed it into the bag. I walked behind Emma as she led us to camp, people stared at me with big eyes, I sat down on the dirt. I watched them as they discussed what to do with me, I took out my phone and plugged the headsets on again, the song 'if I am lucky' was playing. I hummed with it, tapping my fingers on my leather heels. 

I leaned onto the tree behind me, how the hell am I here? Thedas of all places, Final Fantasy sounds much more cooler. The hair was in front of my face, I brushed the strands of back behind my ears, long, pointy, shit. Nope, nope, I grimaced. I were an elf, and mother fucking elf. In Thedas, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!!! I pressed my head against my palms, rubbing my forehead, this was shit. I were out of coffee, also an elf and am in Thedas. I should spare my lunch, maybe they throw me into a cave and locks me in there for the rest of my damn life. 

"We have decided to bring you back to Skyhold," Emma said with a small smile. I nodded and stood up, looking at the poor bastard that was being carried into the camp. He had a arrow through his stomach, it was a good shot, I turned around. I hate being me, I cant take the sight of blood, I am so happy that I had operation two years ago, no more menstruation. I looked at the woods, green, the opposite of red. "Are you fine?"

"Oh, I am quite well, it is just that I am not good with blood," she nodded and walked away. I looked at the chains, fuck, I have never been chained up, it feels wrong. Mom and dad would have been scolding me for hours if they saw me like this, I wonder how they are doing. What about my family? I closed my eyes and tried to shove away the bad thoughts away, try to think positive. "Stay calm, you just gotta find your way back home."

"Excuse me?" I turned and looked at Bull. 

"I like your horns, they fit your name, but why Iron?" he looked a bit spooked:

"You really are a Seer or what?" 

"For a while," I lied, I really hope he doesn't notice that I am lying, Ben-Hassrath, scary as my ass. 

"How does it work?" he leaned on his right foot and crossed his arms. 

"Time in the Fade, the Fade does actually not have time, so it knows everything, you just have to have the right type of mind," I lied. Does the Fade actually work like that? 

"I see," he smiled, he leaned closer. "You are doing well."

"I do know the future, just not the way of a Seer, it is complicated," I whispered, yup, Ben-Hassrath, dont mess around with 'em. 

"I can see that," I swallowed the bubbling urge to just run. He leaned back and looked down at my clothes, I looked at how big he was. He was way bigger than I had imagined, I just wanted to touch his horns. "Dont worry I will not tell them, anyone can see how harmless you are, you look like you belong behind a pile of books."

"You dont know how right you are," I pressed my glasses back, I still needed them, my vision was still foggy as ever. 

"Your clothes are made of high quality clothing, you have smooth skin and no visible scars, anyone would think you come from a noble family," I blushed at the words. "Not good with people, like loose clothes and know stuff and is not scared to show it. Intelligent, prettier than most, a shinning diamond."

"Please stop," I begged. "I really am going to turn into a tomato."

"Got it kiddo, just keep out of trouble, it would be a waste if something happens to you, it is hard to find people like you."

"Bull! Get over here!" Emma called out to him. 

"Coming, Boss!" he turned on his heel and walked over to the Inquisitor. I took out my history book and began reading, the sun went down, I turned off my phone and placed it in bag. I sat close to the big fire, I looked up at the four companions, Emma, Bull, Sera and Solas. Shit, Solas, I looked down at my book and acted as if nothing bothered me. 

"Hey do ya want some?" Sera poked me, I looked up at the blondie, her lips were so pretty. 

"Uh, sure, but what is it made of?" she looked at the bowl, it was meat and some vegetables. 

"Ram, some other stuff," I nodded and took the bowl. Placing the book into my bag, looking at the page I were at, 129. I smelled it and looked at it, it smelled like wok, so it should taste good. I tasted it, it was good, at least it was not like the stuff back on Earth. 

"Tastes good," Sera smiled at me and began at her third bowl. I looked at the fire, the scouts shared stories and laughed. I pressed it against my lips, it went down with ease. I really hope I wont die because of the bacteria, because that would lame. 'Victoria: died of soup, normal soup.' I smiled at the idea, the handcuffs had made red circles around my wrists. 

"What are you reading about?" Emma asked me. 

"Stuff," I said and returned to my food. She didn't ask more, she understood that I didn't want to tell her, my worlds history would have no effect on this one's. 

"You will sleep with Sera," Emma said smiling, I nodded and placed the empty bowl beside Sera's. I glanced at the elf, she was talking with Bull, I took out the book and began reading again, 378 pages left. Battery would not a problem, I had a charged that used the sun as a energi source, so yay! I blocked out the cheers and shouting of the soldiers that were drinking. I waved off Sera and Bull as they tried to offer some to me, both gave sighs and continued with their type of fun. 

"Why dont you join them?" Solas asked me. 

"I am a prisoner, I would rather use my time on my type of fun," I didn't dare to look up at him. He hummed in agreement and tried to see what I were reading about, I sendt him a glare. He stood still and stared at me, how rude is he? Fucking bastard, he had broken my hearth at least three times, my fucking inquisitors. 

"Ir abelas," I shrugged off his apology. 

"You dont have to say sorry at every single thing," he smiled at me.

"You understood me?" 

"I understand some elven, but I am afraid I dont know much," he nodded. "It is weird how much of the language is gone, if they only had been clever enough to write it down and teach it to their children."

"The language is quite complicated, many didn't have the time to teach it to the next generation."

"Well, the language is pretty," I whispered before closing my book. I looked at the old man, he had this cold stare, I just wanted to hide behind someone. 

"What are the..." I pointed at my glasses, he nodded.

"My sight is bad, these help me," he tilted his head at me and walked over to me. 

"May I?" he had his hand ready to cup my cheeks, there were about one inch space.

"May you what?"

"See if I can help," oh, he means magic, I looked at his hands, they were glowing blue.

"Sure," he cupped my cheeks, I stiffened at the feeling, it was just weird. It felt like wind, water and heath were swirling around on my cheeks. I closed my eyes, the feeling disappeared, I looked at him, still the same. 

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do," I smiled at him. 

"I never asked you for anything, and stop apologizing all the time," he smiled back and nodded. He sat down beside me, I looked at the fire, how the fuck did I end up here? I placed my glasses back, my hair brushed against my neck, it was all the same, just the ears. The chest, the hips, all the same, it was just the size of the ears. I hummed on 'week without you', I took out my book about Hellas two thousands years ago, I glanced at Solas, he had sited himself in front of me. "Can I help you with something?"

"What is your name?"

"Victoria, it is all you need," I mumbled and focused on the book.

"Victoria, were you born in Orlais?" I snorted at him:

"No, I am afraid not, I come from far away."

"Where is far away?" he looked serious, I pressed my lips together:

"Some where you cant reach," he looked a bit confused, I scanned his face, he looked at me like I were a puzzle. 

"Why cant I?" 

"That is a secret, it is a part 'noneofyabossiness' codex," he smiled at me. Do these guys know what personal space is? 

"Da'len, you have not been lying, just ignoring the question, for the last time: where are you from?" I looked up at the sky.

"I suppose the sky," stardust. My eyes wandered down at the wolf, he was just staring, his piercing eyes. He sighed and gave a small nod:

"Fine, but mark my words, I will find out who, where and why you are here, da'len," now I am worried. 

"Hey, glasses! Lets sleep, dont listen to hid elfy shit," Sera pulled me up and dragged me to a tent, I just had enough time to grab my stuff. 

 

"Uh, could I borrow something to wear?" Sera looked at me.

"As long as you give 'em back," she said and handed me a big yellow blouse. I thanked her and looked at the handcuffs, how am I supposed to change my clothes? 

"How am I supposed to change when these are in my way?" I showed her my cuffs, she nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Oy! Your Inquisitress, where are the keys?" I heard Sera yell.

"Shit! I forgot!" I pressed my hand against my mouth, these people are fuckin' awesome.

"Ugh, can you believe her?" Sera said as she entered the small tent. She sat down in front of me and locked the handcuffs up, I rubbed my sore wrists. "Wow, those are quite red."

"Well, I am not used to this," I said and turned my back to her. I took off my green dress, and pulled the big yellow blouse. I turned around and stuffed the shirt into my bag, Sera had already changed into a blue shirt. She had scars everywhere, she cocked her brows at me. 

"Wow, I have never senn a person not..."

"Scared?" she nodded. I looked at the long scar on her right arm, "scars are cool, they tell that you survived shit."

 

I opened my eyes, I were in the school library, the same people as always sat and were reading. Must have been a dream, a good one, a very realistic one. I looked at my hands, ten, so this was real, but that dream was also real. I pinched my cheek... pain, uh... I looked at the details, this was blurry, but Thedas was not, this was  dream, Thedas not.

Shit, I am in the Fade. 

I face palmed myself and gave a loud sigh, I leaned back into the tree chair. Ugh, I really hate this, who the fuck likes to be in Thedas. It is killing everywhere, demons, magic- okay magic is super cool- and fuckin' war everywhere. 

"Where are we?" I looked around and saw Solas walk closer to me. I touched my ears, pointy, good. 

"A library," I simply said. I am never going to tell him, he of all people, that motherfuckin' wolf. I focused to make the place crumble down, a forest, woods, yeah think about that. I looked around as the library crumbled down and left woods to look at. The people were gone and the only things that were left were the books and furniture, Solas looked a bit disappointed.

"Why make it change?" I looked down at my feet:

"The codex," I mumbled. I saw how much he wanted to know, he knew I lied, he knew. "I cant tell you, believe me, it is just weird. And who the hell gave you the permission to come into my dream, this quite disappointing, from all I have seen I expected more of you."

"The inquisitor wanted me to see if you were a threat to the Inquisition, it seems like you are not," he explained himself. I crossed my arms and took off my glasses, I dont need them in a dream. "I should have asked for permission, ir abelas, da'len."

"Well no harm is done so keep your sorry," I smiled. "There is a reason why I cant tell you, maybe in the future. I need you to trust me."

"Of course," he mumbled and nodded. 

"Why dont you tell me some of your journeys, as a dreamer you should have talked with spirits and seen memories of the past," I sat on the chair, Solas sat down, he began talking. I listened to him, trying to gather information, but as always he were wise with his words. He would use elvhen sometimes, he used elvhen when he addressed to persons close to him. He called me small child every time, it is not like I care. 

I leaned on my left hand, Solas were not in the hobo clothes he used to be in, he were more elvhen like clothes. It reminded me of clothes from Egypt, made of white silk, gold around his neck and wrists. He talked till Sera had shaken me awake:

"One more hour," I mumbled. She shifted, cold, wet, that mother fuckin' girl had thrown a basket of cold water at me. I screamed and stood up, ready to jump at her. She were grinning at me:

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I heard Bull say. I gave a loud sigh and leaned to get my glasses from my bag, I looked at the blouse, it was wrinkled and just itchy. I glared at Sera, she left grinning. I changed into my old clothes, I love my bra! I need some new undies, luckily I were going to have gym yesterday and I had brought two extra pair of undies. I walked out of the tent, with my bag and wet hair.

"Are you fine?" Emma asked with a soft voice, I looked up at her, I were a bit lower than her, but that was with my two inch heels.

"I am going to kill her," she laughed at my anger. I sat down and watched them as they got ready to head back to Skyhold, I rubbed my still tired eyes.

"Should I help you with your hair?" I heard Solas ask, I nodded. He stood behind me, his hands were warm, soon it felt like hot air were blown at me. I mumbled a thanks as he backed up. Bull came with a mug with... coffee!

"You seem like a coffee person," he handed me the mug, I smiled at him:

"It is the damn god," he laughed and handed me some food. I ate it with pleasure, it tasted so damn good!

"I dont see how you can drink that, it has caffeine in it," Solas looked at the mug horrified. 

"It is what makes so damn good," I said and sipped the coffee. He sighed and drank his plain water, how doesn't he like this. 

"It is just the elf bein' elfy," Sera said and rolled her eyes. I coughed into my mug, wow, uhm religion freedom? 

"Let him believe what he wants," I smiled at Sera. "You know how old people are."

"Are you calling me old, da'len?" Solas said with a brow risen up.

"No, I am calling you ancient," Sera began laughing, soon Bull joined her. I ate in quietness, Emma took my plate and mug before I could say anything. "I can do it."

"Please let me," she smiled and left me, I sighed and leaned back into my tree. I tried to figure out the tangles in my hair, I always glanced at the people walking around me. I stood up and stood ready, wait am I going to walk all the to Skyhold? I looked down at my shoes, in these bullshited shoes? 

"Do you want to ride with me?" Solas stood in front of me, I smiled at him. 

"Yes, thank god that you asked," I smiled. He smiled at me and walked over to a hearth, uh, I walked over to him. He helped me up, it was so damn embarrassing when I told him that I never have rided a horse. He chuckled and just explained me the basics, I took off my shoes and threw them into my bag. He took my bag and strapped it to the hearth, he sat behind me. He would talk about the elvhen history, I just listened to him talk. 

"There it is," he whispered into my ear, I looked at the castle in the distance. 

"Tarasyl'an Tel'as, did I pronounce it right?" he smiled at me and nodded. It only took one day, I leaned back into his chest. 

 

"Uh, does it always smell like poop?" I asked Emma, everyone began laughing. "You know this is seriously unhealthy," Emma just stared at me:

"And how would it have an effect on our health?" I sighed at her question, I really wanted to explain how and why it was bad. 

"Well, it is like this when so many people live so closely together," Bull said in his teacher like voice. 

"Well have fun when sickness will spread across the castle," I said under my breath, no one heard me. I took my bag from Solas, kept it close to my chest, Cole came out of thin air. 

"You know!" he pointed at me. "You know us, we not you, we are your friends, but you not ours. You already have a plan, you have seen this play out so many times, it is like a play for you."

"Well she already does know the future," Emma said smiling. I looked into Cole's eyes, dont tell them, it is better if they dont know. 

"But you remember me!" he sounded like a child who were told not to, but he still wanted to. 

"Cole, be a nice boy or spirit or Cole and tell Josie, Leliana and Cullen that we have arrived," Emma told the thin blondie. 

"Everything is the same, it is just the ears," he mumbled before going off, or just vanishing actually. I glanced at them and buried my face into the fur, Emma had offered a coat to me while we were riding. I followed Emma as she walked to the war room, she would glance back at me and smile. I took off my coat before I went into the room where all the serious stuff was talked about, I really miss Starbucks, like any coffee or candy would be great. 

"Everyone this is Seer Victoria, I would like her to be my personal Seer," Emma said smiling, she always wanted to do good. Leliana, Josie and Cullen stared at me, I placed the coat on a chair nearby. 

"Hi," I said and looked at the map, so important. 

"You are a Seer?" Leliana asked me, I nodded:

"Yes, Leliana, I can prove it to you be telling you that the Commander has nightmares and has finally stopped taking lyrium," Cullen looked wide eyed at me. 

"He has what?" Emma whispered and looked at the Commander with sad eyes.

"I can explain!" he sendt me a glare before looking at Emma with regretful eyes. 

"Shall I leave you?" I asked them. 

"Yes, that would be best, I will send a servant for you when we are ready," Emma said looking at the Commander. I walked out of the room and gave a loud sigh, great, I just made the most handsome man hate me. Way to go Victoria. 


	2. The sound of people screaming is never good

I looked at the bread Bull had handed me, it looked... normal. I made it part into two and smelled it, smells... bread like, I sighed at began eating, tastes bread like. I looked at the wine Dorian was drinking, I want coffee! Bull always kept an eye at me, he stood up and soon returned with a hot mug with coffee! I smiled at him and began drinking it in silence, Dorian had been asking my questions about my origin. I would answer with my false codex, he laughed and nodded:

"Then tell me about your parents," he said with his cheerful voice.

"They are farmers, so nothing big," it was true. 

"So caring, are you a only child?" I nodded. "Weird, most families would want a son at least or are you engaged?"

"My mom and dad really didn't care about my gender, also a woman who cant have children is often looked down at," he looked at me with big eyes. 

"I am sorry," he mumbled before he sipped from his wine. 

"No, please, I dont really care," I gave him a smile. 

"So, how did you end up in the Fade?" Bull asked. 

"Uh, I got kicked," both laughed. 

"Someone kicked you into the Fade?" I shrugged at Dorian. "Then who kicked you me dear?"

"A person who is going to regret he ever touched me," both grinned at me. 

"Sounds like you had a quiet life before this," I nodded at Bull. 

"This all is a lot to take in or what?" Dorian looked a bit worried. 

"I dont know what to feel," Dorian rose an eyebrow at me. "Believe me when I say that I dont actually care, as long as I live today out."

"Do you even know how to fight, dear?" I looked at the red wine. 

"No, nor do I want to learn how to fight."

"What if someone attacks you?" 

"I run as if my feet are on fire," they laughed at me and nodded. 

"Lets just hope that you wont need to run or fight," Bull smiled softly at me. 

"Lady Victoria?" an elf came with a scroll.

"Aye," I rose my hand, she hurried over to me and handed me the scroll. 

"From the inquisitor," she whispered and hurried out. I looked at her as she left, Dorian took it out of my hands:

"Lady Victoria, 

I am sorry that you had to leave us. I apology behalf of my Commander, we will have a morning meeting tomorrow. I would like you to join us, sorry again.

You have been resigned to the broken tower, I am sorry that you got that one, but you see many people thinks that you are quite odd.

I hope that you understand and forgive us for our actions,

from Emma."

"Wow, that was harsh," Bull said and looked down at me. I shrugged and grabbed my bag, now where was that tower again? 

"Uh, could one of you show me where it is?" 

 

It was the tower that was close to the templars or mages head quarters, the place was a mess. I placed the bag down beside the door, Dorian and Bull grimaced at my new home. 

"Well at least I got a lot of space," I smiled. Both looked a bit bothered by the place, at least there were no holes in the roof or in the walls. "I just need to clean up the space and then I can finally call it home, so could you lend me a hand?" 

"Anything for you darling," Dorian grinned and Bull nodded behind him. We took all of the furniture out and gave it to the refuges, they took it wide grins. Bull brought some baskets full of water and stuff to clean with. We used the whole day to clean up the place, I tell you we all were ready to just head to bed. We brought in a bed and I thanked the boys with two kisses on each cheek.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Please, we could at least do that for a red head like you," Bull smiled.

"See you tomorrow, darling," Dorian smiled and left with Bull. I fell on the bed with my back, it was hard and not comfy at all, but I was too tired to care about that.

 

I were in a garden, I looked around and saw my mother water the plants, a dream. She looked up from the flowers and grinned at me, I walked over to her and helped her water the plants. I looked up from the flowers and saw a white wolf, I smiled at Solas. He looked at me for a while before he walked away, well he doesn't know that I know who he really is. I went back to my dream, the spirit who acted as my mother was good, I used the rest f the dream just... dreaming.

 

I woke up by someone shaking me, I grunted and clung to the blanket.

"Hey, Victoria, you are late," Emma's voice said with her cheerfulness. She handed me my glasses, I took them on and stood up, I need to piss. She had a white shirt, a black pant and a corset in her hands. She handed the clothes to me, I didn't even protest, I yawned as I pulled on the pants. Emma was looking at the walls, she hummed at a song, it sounded like lullaby. I pulled the shirt on and used the corset around my stomach, I looked like a pirat.

"Done," I mumbled and pulled the boots on.

"You look so... pretty," she said and clasped her hands together. I tilted my head at her, my waist looked even more rounder than normal. I followed her as she walked to the war room, people whispered as we passed them, most were about me being a 'knife ear'. I tried to look I didn't care, so I literally ignored them.

I opened the doors for Emma, she smiled at me and gave a nod to the advisors. 

"Good morning," I said to them. 

"We are sorry that you had to sleep there, but believe us when it was for the people," Josephine said with no smile on her face, it was weird to see her not smile. 

"I dont really care," I mumbled. "I suspected that this would happen so this is not surprise, it was my own choice to join you."

"No, we should have tried better," Josephine protested. 

"It is not a big deal, I got my sleep and I am healthy," I reassured her. "Though I would like some breakfast."

"Of course," Leliana said smiling and threw an apple to me. I took it and scrubbed it with my shirt before eating it, I dont really care if it is poisoned.

"We would like you to become the Seer for the Inquisition," Commander said with a calm tone.

"I can do more, let me take care of the library, back home I worked with sorting books," I said looking at Josephine.

"Of course," she smiled. "We can discuss the pay after this, if that is alright with you lady Victoria?"

"Sure, may I leave so I can get a real breakfast?" Leliana nodded, Emma gave me a big smile and looked like she had won a game of poker.

 

"Da'len, how are you?" Solas sat down beside me, I took a bit from my salad. 

"Good," he looked a bit annoyed. "You?"

"I am good, but I wonder if you are fine with your quarter," I nodded. "I heard you are assigned to the library, also our new Seer."

"Please dont end up calling me Seer, my mom and dad gave me a name so it could be used," he chuckled and smiled at me.

"What do you think about the Inquisition?" he want to know what I know.

"It is good, for the people and the only way to defeat Corypheus," he noted the way I talked as if truly knew. "So who did the inquisitor choose, the mages or the templars?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"I saw that she and the advisors talked about choosing between the two 'em," he gave small nod before resting his chin in his hand:

"Sadly she choose the templars," he said with a small bitterness in his voice. Weird, Emma seemed like a person who would choose the mages.

"What happened to the mages?"

"Those who came to the inquisition stayed and are kept an eye on by the Templars, the rest of course work for Corypheus." Of course, it always was like that. 

"I see," I stuffed my mouth with some of the salad. Why did everything taste so much better here? I should try to make some of my favorite dishes here, pasta you are first!

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" I nearly choked my food, I stared at the wolf with big eyes. This was not the Solas I knew, the Solas I knew would keep everything professional with the... Inquisitor. Shit, I am not the Inquisitor, I have no role, I am just a passer by for her. I can die and it wont have an effect on the story, I am a nobody. 

I am not useful. 

"Are you fine?" Solas looked concerned. I nodded and looked down at my food, I am not more important than this salad, these people dont need me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "dont lie to me, da'len."

"I am just worried for my parents," he stared at me for a while before giving me a small nod. We ate in silence, I am such a bad liar. Maybe if someone kicks me I will end back in my world, I placed my chin on the wood table. "I miss 'em so much."

"Why dont you leave?" I glanced up at Solas:

"Because I dont know if the way home excites," he looked confused.

"Why would it not exist?"

"'Noneofyabussiness'," he gave a sigh and ate his food. "And the answer to your question: I would love to."

 

He hooked our arms, I didn't really acre about the touch. It was cloudy day, but Solas kept on spreading mana on my body to keep me warm.

"Thanks," he smiled at my response:

"I would rather have happy company than ice cold," I smiled and looked forward, we walked through the garden. Solas kept on talking about spirits and magic, I would only make him talk more with feeding him with questions. He seemed relaxed, he smiled freely. We came into the great hall, Josephine stood there discussing something with some nobles. I really understand their fucking fashion, Josephine ended the conversation and hurried over to us. 

"I have been looking for you!" she said smiling, she glanced at our hooked arms. 

"Good to see you too," I said with my straight face, I dont smile often, I just smile when I truly am happy. 

"Hello to you too ser Solas," she smiled at Solas, she was so... happy. 

"Good day to you too, lady Montilyet," Solas smiled. I knew that Solas though that Josephine was a kind woman, but why cant he see that many other humans, dwarves and qunari is also. Well, he was a bit rasist, only can love a 'female elf'. 

"I would like to talk about your payment," she said and looked down at her notes. 

"I dont really need to get paid, as long as I am provided with a bed, food and a roof over my head I am happy," she shook her head at me:

"Please, I would rather pay you than let you walk away without a penny for your work."

"Just say yes, da'len," Solas whispered into my ear. 

"Fine, I can be pain with as low as you can pay me," she looked even more exited now. 

"Five silvers coins," I dont know how much that is, I just gave her a small nod. I will probably end up giving it to charity, Josephine handed me a bag full of three gold coins. "Go and get yourself some clothes, I heard that the bag you always carry was all you had."

"Well, this is okay for me, I suppose," I looked at Solas who didn't seem bothered by this. I looked back at Josephine, "see you later then."

"Yes, of course," she smiled and left us. I looked at the small bag of money:

"Solas, is this normal?" he looked a bit confused. "This amount of money, where I come from we use another method. Bronze, silver and gold coins are pretty old to my people."

"With three gold coins you can buy food for about thirty days," I sighed at his answer:

"I am going to kill that woman."

"Why would you kill her for giving you money?" he folded his hands behind his back, oh my, the Solas posture. 

"Because I dont need it, this money should go to people who truly need it. Either way I will probably donate it to some kind of charity," he smiled at me and leaded the way to the rotunda. He made me sit down on his coach as he brought some tea, I tilted my head at him:

"But you dont like tea," he looked down at the tea before placing it on his desk.

"Would you like to have some?" I shook my head, he used a moment before he sat down. I looked up at the library, wonder how I should sort the books? Alphabetic, gender? 

"I should probably get to work with the books, I bet Dorian is throwing books around the place," I said a quickly stood up. I should work, Josephine will regret for paying with so much money, but I will also have to work. "A question, should I organize the book by alphabetic or gender?"

"Why not both?" he was a genius!

"Yes, that seems like a great idea," I smiled and walked up to the library.

 

"Darling, do you have to take all the book out and read them to categorize them?" Dorian asked with a cat like voice. I looked up from the book about herbs:

"Since none of the writers wrote down what the book is about I have to go through all of 'em," he nodded and looked at the pile of book left to me compared to the large one next to me.

"Need a bit of help?"

"Be my guest," I said and placed the book in the medicine section. I have placed about fifty books so hundreds to go, I fell back into my wooden chair. 

"How long have you been working with these?" Vivienne popped up. 

"She has been ever since mid day," Dorian said and looked at me with tired eyes. I ignored them and carried on with my work, soon I heard Sera's yelling. She came into the library with a big grin on her face, she jumped at me and pulled me into a hug. Why cant they just leave me alone? I sighed and placed the book down, Sera leaned back and looked at me with her big eyes:

"You are staying!" wow, she is quite the optimist. 

"Yeah, and I am working," I said and shoved her away. She grinned at me and sat down in my chair, my world is so much more quieter. "Sera, could you please go and bother somebody else, take Mother Giselle, she is going to be a bitch around Dorian."

"Why would she become a 'bitch' around me?" Dorian said, I cant tell him why, he has to face his father. He is not ready, yet. 

"You'll see," I said and began reading the book about Fade and stuff. Sera gave small huff and stumped out of the room, mumbling stuff, like this:

"She got work, my ass... how the fuck are books more cooler than pranking, her head got some weird shit in it..." 

"Well, she seems to like you, dear," Vivienne said to me. 

"Madame, you can either help me with these books or leave, I have no time for chatting," I could see how her eyes were burning. They became darker, as if she was ready to tear apart my head from my neck.

"Of course," she said with a false smile and left us. 

"Not a people person I see," Dorian smiled at me. 

"I just hate distractions, I like to just get done with my work so I can just relax," he used a moment of thinking before giving me a slow nod. 

"Wine?" I glanced up at him:

"Since it seems like I will work the night through, why not?" he smiled and came back with two wine glasses filled with a dark fluid. I took the glass he held close to me and sipped it, this is what I like, just to work in silence. 

 

"Dorian?" I looked up from my one hundred and fifty ninth book, I called out to him again, but he was gone. I sighed and walked over to the window, it was dark and the two moons were shinning brightly down at Skyhold. I pressed my lips together, a yawn was ready to come, but I still have to work. I looked down at the books, I had so much to do. 

"Da'len?" I leaned against the fence and waved down at a worried Solas. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Same about you, mister," his eyes had circles around 'em and he were standing in a very lazy way.

"I did have a nap earlier so I do not need sleep right now, you on the other hand have been working all day. So you have two choices to walk to your own room on your own or that I have to force you," he said and placed his hands behind his back.

"Uh, I take option number three, which is that you will carry on with your own business and I mine," he tensed a bit at my words.

"Please dont argue with me," his eyes looked a bit sad.

"No thank you, Solas, I am doing just fine with my fourth cup of coffee," I said a bit more louder.

"What if something happens to you, you dont even know how to fight," I laughed at his words:

"You think that I would be safer in that tower than here?"

"No, now that I look back it seems quite unsafe," he said and took a step closer. "You have been working way more than I would like you to, could you be kind enough and just go to bed."

"I have pulled all-nighters before, just leave me alone," I said and walked back to my seat and began reading the book again. 

"Fenedish," I heard him swear before he came storming up to me. I glanced up from the book before returning to the reading, he sighed and took the book from me. "Why read all these books? You can just looked from the cover where it should go."

"Because I simply want to," I leaned forward and snatched the book back. "Talking about being polite," I mumbled. 

"Rabbits, yes, you miss the rabbits," a familiar voice said from the dark.

"Fuckin' hell, Cole! Give me a warning next time," he walked out of the dark. 

"Why dont you tell him the truth? He is ready and he can help," I glanced at Solas. 

"What are you talking about, Cole?" Solas said and looked down at me with narrowed eyes. 

"It is not just that Cole, I may know him, but he doesn't know a shit about me. That is not the only thing, the problem that I am just unsure if I should," Cole looked at me with sad eyes. 

"He will accept you, he always does, he liked the rabbits too. He will understand," he said and looked at Solas.

"What is he talking about?" Solas said with a bit anger in his voice. 

"Nothing that concerns you, just leave me alone, both of you," I said and looked between the two of them. Both looked like I had kicked them out of their puppy homes, fuckin' Christ, does these people even know what personal space is? I watched Cole disappear, Solas used a moment before walking down to his place. "Nighty, Solas."

"Good night, da'len," he sighed. I pressed my lips together, I may feel a little bit guilty about that, just look at him! 

"Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?" I suggested, he turned around and eyes me for a second:

"If you get to sleep," I used a moment before giving him a small nod:

"Sure," I tapped my finger s and looked at the empty wine bottle beside Dorian's Chair. "Would you like help me filtret the alcohol from something?"

"How would you like to do that?" Solas rose an eyebrow at me, I tapped my finger against the armchairs.

"You'll see," he smiled at me before helping me up. I took my cup wich was half filled, I drank it as he escorted me to my tower. The cold mountain was never felt thanks to Solas's magic keeping me warm, I smiled at him before closing the door behind me. "Sweet dreams, wolfy."


	3. The rum is on fire

The phone buzzed, I grunted and stood up. Looking around for my glasses or mobile, luckily I found the irritating phone first. I sighed when I found my glasses on a stable of books, I looked around in the room, I had made a corner where I worked. It was just some books spread on the floor, the corner where I had my bed and a small table. Under the bed I had a pile of clothes, uh, uhm, yeah, I have made a mess just in three days. At least I feel a bit more at home, all that I need are comfy clothes, a desk, a table where I can have food and big windows. Yes, I would like big windows, I like the sun light. 

I changed into a white shirt and a bit too big pants, I used a belt to hold it all together. Using my shirt to rub away the fingerprints, using my fingers as a comb and walking to the library. Breakfast can wait, books here I come baby! I hummed on a melody I couldn't name, it was a happy tune, one that could fit a piano too. Solas glanced up from his book and smiled at me:

"Breakfast?" he said in his smooth voice, uh, our plan. 

"Later? I really just want to get done with my work," he sighed and stood up, his face having this parent look. His smile faded away, his eyes piercing at me and his lips a bit thinner.

"Breakfast first or I will hunt you in your dreams," I rolled my eyes and walked to the stairs. 

"I am an adult, I dont need a old man parenting me," he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the tavern. I protested, I could bite his hand off, but that would be too harsh and violent. "Gah! Let me go! I have survived this thousands of times before, and I have work to do!"

"How are you an adult?" his words were like ice, I looked at him with big eyes. "You have never fought before, you dont care if you die or live. You act like a stubborn child, you cant even take care of yourself."

"What is going on here?" Dorian said, his clothes a bit loose and he looked a bit tired. He looked at the hand that were wrapped around my right arm, he looked at Solas with wide eyes. "What are you doing to this sweet girl Solas?"

"She hasn't eaten anything yet and she still wants to work," Solas explained himself. 

"Dear, you should take care of yourself better," Dorian said. "And how are you awake? You should be stone asleep."

"This what I am used to, waking up early and going to sleep late," I said and snatched my arm away from Solas's grip. "You can forget about our small experiment, mister worry ass."

"Come now, dear lets get something for that poor belly of yours," Dorian smiled and offered his hand, I puffed my cheeks and took it. At least he is kind and doesn't fuckin' drag me around the damn fortress, Solas was the biggest ass ever. "Would bread, some vegetables and coffee satisfy you belly?"

"Whatever, Dorian," I rolled my eyes and followed him, I felt Solas eyes follow me, creepy ass.

 

I placed the five hundredth book on the shelf, my head was buzzing with information. It was a ticking bomb, a small headache was spreading from my temple, Dorian had offered to help. Vivienne, the bitch of Skyhold was following me with her glass like eyes. Ugh, are all Orlaisians like that? Bull had brought me coffee, Sera were annoyed by me working with books, she had thrown a bucket of honey at the book in front of me. I think it was meant to hit me, but I guess luck was on my side.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys," I mumbled and cleaned the mess up. I heard her laughter echo through the tower, I am going to burn her clothes and furniture, kill her slowly. 

"Are you fine, I am so sorry about her actions," Emma said with her puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and waved her off:

"I've handled this before."

"No, seriously, you already look like crap. The Victoria I met some days ago didn't have dark circles and looked like a skeleton!" she said while looking at the shelves. "You are over working yourself, nobody should work like this. If you dont get yourself together I will lock you up in your room."

"Is that a question or a command?" I met her eyes, I couldn't smile at her, I hate leaders. They believe that they can boss around with everyone, they believe that they always do the right, that they are the very good itself. She looked at me with big irises and her breath had stopped:

"It is a command," she whispered before walking away. I watched her walk away before continuing with cleaning up Sera's mess, I dont get why I am here. Why would anyone kick me into this world? I am the worst person every, maybe this is my version of hell. My personal hell, sounds a bit... hellish. I walked to the kitchen to give the bucket and cloth that I had borrowed from them, I should buy stuff for my place. 

"Victoria?" I turned and looked at Leliana, she had piercing eyes, why does everyone here look at me like I were a virus. I looked at the Spymaster with narrowed eyes, what does she want? "May I talk with you, in a more private place?"

"Uh, sure," I looked at the stable of books that stood ready. "Can we talk later, I would rather just get done with this."

"I would prefer if we just get done with it," she said, not good. I followed her, we walked down, Solas looked up from his book. His eyes widened, the grip around the book became tighter and I could feel his fear for me. I swallowed a ball that was becoming larger and larger as it went down, I am so dead. 

 

"Sit down there?" she gestured to a chair in the cave, why the fuck would I want to sit there. Maybe this is just to see if I got the guts? Who the fuck am I kidding with? I am so dead. I sat down, trying to not shake, this was so the end of me. She placed her right leg over her left one and placed her hands on her right knee, she looked like a secretary. "Now tell me, miss Victoria, why cant I trase you down? My agents have been looking everywhere, no one knows you, no one recognizes you. It is like you came out of thin air, for all I know you may be one of Corypheus's agents."

"Well, I am..." what was the damn name? "a Voshai, yes that is what the Tevinters calls us. People from the unknown, so my dear Spymaster, you will never find my home, you will never understand, because what you Thedasions dont understand is that there is a whole world out there. Your agents wont be able to track me down, I am the unknown, therefore you cant know me," what the fuck am I saying? I wanted to punch myself, what the fuck am I saying? 

"Do you even know what you are saying? You claim that you are a traveler from Virdis, then why are you here?" uh, yeah, why would a Voshai be here? 

"Because Corypheus is also a threat to my people's home," I simply said.

"Then why would they send you, any person can see that you are a simple citizen, you have never killed, maybe even hurt another living creature. Why?" 

"Because none of my people kills, killing only shows that society is murderous," where does these words come from? She scanned me for a minute, before standing up and leaving me in the cell, she left the door open, should I leave? Soon a bald man came in, it was not Adan or Solas, it was a solidier, who had chains and knives in his hands. "May I leave now?"

He didn't say anything, worrying, he took my wrists and chained them to the chair, so we are doing this. He looked at me with pity, before placing clothing between my mouth, I didn't fight, it would probably end up with more blood than needed. This was not my day or what? I closed my eyes, hell had begun.

"Dont bit your tongue," he said before beginning to cut the skin of my arm, it was like fire spread from it. It was so brutal, why was this happening to me? I who have only lied about small things, the every day lies, I who only stole candy from my cousins. I had only done the small things, how the fuck could it all add up to this? I screamed, it was all I could, the water flowed out of my eyes. My breathing becoming unsteady, I could feel the sticky blood spread from the cut and go down. "I am so sorry, but it is orders," orders you can deny! 

He made deep cuts every where on my left arm, as if he were sticking a needle into a teddy bear. I were only a piece of this fucking game, I am a nothing, only a damn watcher. I felt my whole body burn, it were like Satan's fire, as if every damn person had shot a bullet at me. My nose was having trouble breathing, so did my mouth, it was as if the air was thinner. And the cold mountain air was not helpful, I gasped for air. I wanted to fight, but how could I do that when my arms were tied... my feet! I opened my eyes and looked at the bald egg, the fucking bastard had three fucking knives, all in different shapes. He had turned around to change the knife, his ass looking at me, I smiled at it and rose my foot up. Ready to kick the motherfucker, I kicked the stone ass, he gave a loud groan when he fell. He turned around and glared at me:

"You whore," oh, really, because in any idiot's eyes I am the victim. He got a small bruise on his left cheek, he looked ready to stab me thousand times more. He sighed and walked out of the room, what the fuck? I followed him with my eyes, Leliana stood there, studying me. I looked down at my right arm, that was whole, showing her my middle finger. I grinned at her, she smirked at me before talking to the fucker again. I looked at my left arm, I wanted to throw up. Fuck, blood, I am so going to kill Leliana after this. I am going to smack her face into a pile of knives if that is possible, she is so screwed. 

"I would do anything for the pain to go away, pain killers, anything. Aspirin, some bark. I leaned back, closed my eyes. I counted to three thousand five hundred and sixty two before Leliana came. I opened my eyes at the monster:

"We have decided to keep an eye on you," she took out a key and unlocked me, "you will never talk about this outside this cave. Solas will soon arrive to heal your wounds, good bye, Voshai."

She did to show what she was capable of, a damn whore, I watched her walk out before breaking. Tears streamed down, I didn't care is Solas saw me like this, I had every reason to cry. I had to cry, it was the right thing to do, I needed it. I brushed my hair away from my face, I looked at the blood, ending up with my breakfast going up through my newly brushed teeth. 

"Da'len?" I looked at the elf, my bald elf that was so supposed to be an wolf, but he was too him. Too bald. He looked at my arm and froze up, his pupils darkened and his eyes glowed in a strange way. His eyes wandered to the floor, it was a mixture of blood and the food that once had been in my stomach. He took some steps closer and placed a hand on my cheek, I just stared at him. Why did he allow this? He saw, he knew, yet he didn't do anything! His thumb brushed against my wet cheek, why could he just heal me already. "I should've stopped her, I am so sorry, forgive me."

"You shall earn forgiveness," I whispered and showed him my arm, "you can start by healing this."

"Of course," he took it in his hands, his slender fingers caressed my arm. His magic was a bit familiar now, it was like a whiper, going through my body and touching me every where. I closed my eyes and felt the pain ease away, but it was still there, the pain in some form. That bitch will regret this, she is going to burn, she messed with the wrong girl. Solas magic retreated slowly, leaving my arm with many scars, I would end up throwing up every day because of them. I felt his gaze fall on my hands, they had small scars too, I had dug my nails into to them by accident. "Why would she do this? The Spymaster always has reasons for her reactions, there always is."

"She couldn't find anything about me, I am after all the unknown, she wanted the truth. I told her, but she didn't believe me, so she showed me what she would do if I didn't cooperate," a tear was ready to fall from my right eye. Solas stiffened a bit at the words, like they were about him. "Solas, I have no where to hide, neither can I return to where I come from, I am kinda stuck here. What should I do?"

His eyes were a bit foggy, as if he were thinking super hard. "Hide, dont do anything unsuspicious, use it as mask. Dont stand out, just be simple. Dont tell the inquisitor, she will end up firing the Spymaster, that would be a disaster."

"Hey, we are not that close yet, three days doesn't make me trust you, mister everybody should like me," I said with a blank face. He chuckled and nodded:

"I suppose so, da'len," he smiled at me. I looked at my hands, small drops of water that tasted like salt had made a formation of two stars. I were terrified, Tears spilled faster now:

"What the fuck is up with your mental health?" he looked at me cry before finally placing an arm around me. Before I knew it I were complaining about every thing, acting like a spoiled kid. About their system, how bad health they had, how... fucked up they were. He stroke his hand over my back, I hugged him and cried as much as I could. Nobody is going to stop letting me spill salted water today, I had been stabbed too many times.


	4. Hidden scars

I opened my eyes, they were stinning, dry and tired. I looked at my left arm, bandaged and did hurt a bit. I looked at the wall on my right then to the left, Solas was sitting in a chair and reading something in elvhen. I opened my mouth, I didn't make a noise, too... scared. I watched him for what felt like hours, thirsty and hungry, I could fall asleep any moment. He finally looked at me, he placed the book on the desk, the small candle made shadows on his face. 

He took out a mug and slowly approached me, he brushed my hair back before helping me sit up with his left arm. He pressed the mug on my lips:

"Drink," he said, I did as ordered and drank as much I could before I really needed to breath, I gasped for breath when he finally removed the mug from my lips. "Apologies, but you needed to get in as much as possible. You did lose much blood."

"Could've given me a break or two to breath," I said and stroke my left arm. He hummed and came back soon with a fruit salad and toast, I took the food and began eating. He had brought fruit salad to himself too, I were done before him so I stole some apples from him. He smiled at me and ate slowly so I could steal more from him. 

"I recommend that you rest," I glanced at him and nodded. 

"Could you get me some books to read, something from the history apartment would be great," he hummed and took my plate and his, turning his back to me and walking out of the room. He had a nice ass, nice curved and all, I bet it would... stop thinking like that! I mentally slapped myself, stay away from wolfy, he is a bad wolf and you are a nice girl! 

You don't want to end up in his stomach like a red caped girl, I mentally scolded myself, stay away from wolfy. I fell asleep before I knew it, not entering the Fade, just darkness as I usually did. 

 

The book was not so interesting as its title, too boring, no excitement and cliffhangers, just a boring book filled with words made for idiots. As I gave a loud sigh the door opened and Dorian walked in:

"Where have you been, the monkey brains have been crashing the library and leaving a big mess, so I need my favourite librarian to help me," he said flashing me a grin. It was painful to watch him, like a kicked puppy who were left with some hungry wolves. 

"I have just caught a cold, according to my healer, Solas, I should be back within four days. He glanced at the book then smirked:

"Our favourite apostate does not usually bring books to patients," I rolled my eyes at him and continued reading. He sat down beside me in a chair and began watching me, scanning me. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell and landed on a piled of glass, luckily only my hand suffered," I lied, it was an okay lie. Right, no one will get hurt, so it was okay!

 

"Kill me, I hate it here, why cant they just understand my system, it is simple," Cole said or spirited me, whatever. 

"It is stupid, it is quite simple, I have even marked them!" I complained, my food had lost its steam and was slowly turning disgusting. I turned my eyes at the couple in the distance, "a true man is like a chess player, always afraid to lose his queen. I wonder if I am worthy of such feelings from a lover."

"Distance, don't get hurt, this may be temporary," he whispered, I shrugged it off me. "Don't worry, they care, that is important."

"Thanks Cole," I turned and smiled at empty air, gone. 

 

I tightened the leather thing I had around my both of my arms, it did sting a bit for the left, but I could survive. The white shirt looked better with the corset on too, I didn't want to kill myself so I had it a bit loose. This was kind of mu outfit these days, it felt like my clothes gave me a nice hug this way. 

"My lady! You have a message," I heard a manly voice say, I hurried to one of my doors and opened it. The small scout handed me a letter that I opened right away:

"Dinner with the Inquisitor?" 

"When the moons are two moons away from each other," the messenger said and left. I stared at the note, why would the inquisitor want to speak with me? I closed the with my foot and walked over to the next door and walked to the library. The Templars ignored me and so did the few mages, I read the message over and over again till I understood that I had to go. 

"You look bothered," I shrugged Dorian off. Walking over to my desk and placing the note in one of the shelves, taking a glance at the pile of books in front of me. "You could answer me, maybe I have your salvation."

"Dont need your help, I can handle it on my own," I picked up a book and began scanning it. He sighed and walked over to his comfy chair, he took out a bottle of wine and picked up two glasses, pouring a glass and handing it to me. I took it and began drinking, drinking may the most soothing thing ever, it is like therapy for me, doesn't last for long, but it works. 

 

It had become dark when a servant came walking into the library and yelling my name, I groaned and began scolding her:

"We are in a library for god's name! Keep your voice low," I huffed at her, she began apologizing and dragging me to a small dining room where we were met by Emma sitting on an end of the table with her plate filled with beef and groceries. I sat down across her and looked down at my plate, the same as her, I took the fork and knife, taking a slice of beef in my mouth. 

"So, Seer Victoria, do you have any insights for me?" I swallowed the beef and said whatever I could that would not effect the story so much:

"I presume you are going to visit the queen of Orlais and attend one of her parties," she nodded. "Gather some statues, a locket, do not give the ring, but take it, dance with her, do seem impressed, but do not trust her or them, all are guilty in the Game."

"I do not understand," she frowned at me, I smiled at her:

"You will," she stared at me before eating again. 

"What do you think about Skyhold? It is amazing how much have been done here, I heard from some of the elves that the Veil was created here," I nearly coughed the wine out. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no,  no, I am wondering if you believe in the Maker?" 

"I do, I believe that there must have been someone or something that made this world. That does make me Andrastian doesn't it?" my mouth twitched up:

"The Dalish does have the Creatures, I have also met many religions where they have one holy god, so does that make you doubt?" she grinned at me and shook her head:

"Then does that make me non-Andrastian?" I shrugged at her:

"You are who you do," she took a big bite of the beef and filled her mouth with carrots. How does she fill that small mouth of her's with all that? 

"Would you like to accompany me to the ball?" I laughed and looked at her:

"You are joking, I have no skills, just knowledge, nothing else!" she smiled softly at me:

"But you do, you have a head start, you are five steps ahead of us, ahead of them," my head began working. Should I? I could die? But I would like a hero! They will remember the great Seer Victoria who saved the Inquisitor from death! 

"Maybe," I placed my chin my hand, "I need time."

"We are leaving in five days, I believe that is enough time," I nodded and began eating. We talked, mostly about the mission, nothing personal, who would I want to become her friend? I will return home when I get the chance, so why should I befriend any of them? Why should I end up hurting myself? 

"Thanks for the food, I need to get back to work," I said and stood up and walked over to the door I were topped by Emma's voice:

"Tell me Victoria, why haven't we found anything about you, why should I believe you?" I turned at her and grinned at her:

"Because I dont have any reason to take any part in this war, I could just stay out of this, yet I am here. I will not back down while I am here, I am quite stubborn," I half lied. It was true actually, so that makes it seem a bit more real. I walked out of the room and closed the doors behind me, I pinched my arm and gave a small hiss, yup it real so I am dead, sooooooo dead. "Please, just kill me," I whisper to myself. 

"That would be such a shame," I open my eyes at look at my wolfy.... he is not mine! I smile at him and shake my head:

"Leave me be, Solas, I have things to think about," he stared at me before heading to his work place. I watched him walk gracefully away, must be an elf thing. I walked the other way to the tavern instead, I rather just get drunk today. 

 

I threw up the last piece of my dinner, I really am going to kill Bull now, I leaned over the bucket. The disgusting smell even left a small taste on my tongue, my head felt heavy and all I could remember was walking into the tavern and Bull charging on top of me. And he was heavy as fuck. I felt a pain in my foot, I looked down and saw it was bandaged, what? I slowly sat down on my bed, I looked at the injury, seems like I have broken something down there. What happened?

"Victoria?" I heard Solas voice outside one of my doors, I jumped on foot over to the door, opening to a Solas with food:

"Come in, maybe you can help me remember," he used a moment before waling in and placing the tray on the bed, he looked at my mess, his eyes trying to find out who I were. I had my stuff stashed away in the pile of books, so no wolf sniffing out my secrets! He gestured me to eat, I grinned and dug in, the porridge was not exactly five stars, but it was better than my world's. "So what happened yesterday, all I can remember was heading to the tavern."

"Lets say that you and a special someone ended up getting a bit hard on each other," he said drily. He knelt down and began slowly moving the foot around, I winced when I felt pain shoot up:

"Ow," I mumbled, he stopped and his hands slowly glowed and poured magic into my foot, I could feel something move inside my foot. "What happened?"

"You were drinking with the Iron Bull when a templar came to you and asked if you... bedded me, which you tried to kick him for, you ended up hitting his armour with a force that led to this," I used a moment before giving a small laugh:

"That does sound like me," he looked up at me frustrated:

"You should take better care of your body," I simply hummed and watched him do his magic. His cool magic slowly stopped healing the foot, he stood up and looked down at me in a doctor way, "it will take at least two months for it to heal even with my magic."

"Could you get me something I could use to get around?" I really hope they have crutches. he left me and I ate my food quietly, he arrived back quickly. In his hands he had tree crutches, so they had them... 

"You are welcome," I smiled at him and placed the tray beside me on the bed and stood, he offered them to me and I quickly grasped how to use them. "You've used ones like these before."

"Everyone gets hurt every once and then," I used my elbow to open the door, I looked at the tray then at him, "do you mind taking that?"

"Ah, yes, of course," he said quietly and took the tray, I bet the wolf wasn't used to serve than to be served. 

 

"Heard you got into some mess yesterday," Varric said, I looked up at him, he still haven't met me, act like you dont know him:

"More like mess likes to come to me... and you are?" he cocked his eyebrow up and grinned down at me:

"Varric Thetras! Storyteller, unwelcome tagalong and a quite charmer," I smiled at him and crossed my injured leg over the healthy one:

"Well, I suppose you already know who I am," he smiled down at me and nodded:

"Seer Victoria, I presume you already knew who I were," I hummed and leaned back into my chair and went to the next page. "So you have become the librarian here, is it to just get rid of time?"

"Whatever," I mumbled and began reading the book, it slowly captured me and I forgot Varric was there. 

 

"Vic!" two pair of hands dragged me back to the world, I looked up and saw Dorian, my shoulder were stiff and I released I had given a shriek:

"Uh, what?" he simply stared down at me and looked out of the window:

"Are you pulling an all-nighter again?" I looked out and saw it was snowing:

"No, they would kill me if I did," if mom and dad had been here they would've scolded me and dragged me to bed. I smiled at the idea, "they would've if they could."

 

"I want you to join us on a trip to the Emrald Graves," the inquisitor said, I crossed my arms and looked down at my foot:

"Are you seriously taking an injured person to an endangered area?" 

"Yes," I grimaced at that, she were a leader, a chosen one by those who had power to do so:

"I've no choice or what?" I heard her body shift a bit:

"No, you dont have one," she may be kind, but she is still the inquisitor. 

"Well, listen up, my inquisitass," I stood up and grabbed her collar, I could feel the pain shoot up and make me want to cry, but I carried on, "I am not leaving this place till have healed, and dont you dare say that I have no rights! I have no less value than you, so shut up about your noble ass talk."

"I understand," she said stammering, I slowly retreated and saw that everyone was staring at us, I sat down and gave a whine:

"Ugh my fucking foot!" I cursed and bit my lips, I looked at the inquisitor, "could you do me a favor and call Solas?"

 

"Fenedish! Woman!" Solas cursed and I just stared at him as he scolded me, his magic quietly healed me while his mouth so much noise. "Why did you even do it?!"

"Dunno," I shrugged, he groaned and closed his eyes, the Inquisitor stood and watched him heal me, her eyes glancing every once and then at me, when I caught her doing it she would look away immediately. 

"You dont even know why you did what you did!" I were quite and enjoyed his magic heal me, I laughed when it tickled my foot. "Da'len we will have a long talk about this later once you have rested, and you will stay in this room even if there is a mountain of books to sort."

"Yes, yes, of course," I said and waved him off, "I can study all I want in here without having you guys disturbing me."

"Well aren't someone acting like a loner," Dorian chimed from the corner, I yawned and wrapped the blanket around me:

"Out with you, wosh, wosh," I told them, they walked out and said their goodbyes at the door. So how will I survive the Emrald Graves?


	5. Watch me groove!

I used the last days before my trip collecting everything needed for a trip that would take:

"Five days! Fucking five days!" I groaned at the inquisitor who looked down at her documents. "Listen up, girlie, I've a library to take care of. I am not going to run around with you guys playing hero!"

"You work for me, just do as you're told and you'll live," her nails dug into the thick yellow paper, I sighed and placed both of my hands on her desk:

"I dont work for you, I work for the people of Thedas, what they dont need is me running after you with no clue why I am even joining you on this mission!" she looked up from her documents, her brows was now pressed against each other, aging lingered in the corner of her eyes and her forehead had two thin lines from stress. 

"We both work for the same cause," I rose an eyebrow at her and smirked:

"We may want to save the innocent, but our ways are different," she bit her lip and looked down at my hands. "While you fight your way out of this foolish war I negotiate, your blooded hands will only cause more pain and death."

"This is how the world works, nothing else seems to have an effect on them," how wrong can someone be? I looked at her sword, the armour and the shield which stood ready to use beside her bed. The sword looked used, the armour had been scratched and a new one was needed, but the shield, looked like it was bought today. I looked down at her disappointed:

"You may be the most powerful woman alive, but you do not even know how to use your shield," the sound of paper being crushed together filled the room. "The first thing I ever saw you do was draw your blade at me, seems like you cant do anything else, Herald."

"Shut your mouth," her voice sounded like a wolf's, snarling, ready to crush her enemy down. I looked down at her with amusement:

"Then start acting like a grown up woman, I dont want everyone's fate in the hands of a woman who cant even use her damn shield," she stood up too quickly and lunged at me. I groaned when I felt my head hit the ground, her hands tight around my arms, the wound throbbed and I cried out in pain.

"Shut up! You dont know a thing about me!" she screamed and I soon felt a pain on my left cheek.

"Stop!" the voice belonged to Cole, the Inquisitor turned at looked at Cole, I stared at her as the oain became worse. Her hands shot up and she stood up and she stumbled backwards. I slowly stood up and looked at her, my eyes narrowed I sighed, Cole came to my side and glared at the inquisitor, "the sword is easier. Takes less effort, but it's not right!"

"Get out of here!" she shouted, Cole took my hand and dragged me out and we both stood outside her room, the door closed behind us.

"You did something wrong! You hurt her!" I looked down at my wound, I should get Solas to see if it's okay. I looked up at the angry Cole, "you treat her as people, but the way you treat her is wrong! She is hurt because of you!"

"Good, because she need to be a bit angry, but she'll calm down. She forgot that when she decided to become Inquisitor she also said yes to protect, not hurt," he looked at me for what seemed like ages, his head gave me a small nod.

"Dorian is searching for you," he said, I smiled at him and began walking down to the library.  

 

 _Annealee_ boomed through the headsets, I looked at the hart, Solas had offered to let me ride with him. I took his offered han and made myself comfortable and leaned against his chest. I took out a book I had in my bag, I rested it on the hart's back and began reading. I felt Solas's warm breath brush against my skin, it had a rhythm, but I simply ignored it and read the brown-red letters. My playlist had songs enough for eight days, I really do listen to too much music. 

We rode in peace, the cold winter air crashed into my face, I leaned even closer to the book. The cape I wore seemed to be made by a bear pelt, I felt Solas's magic wrap around me and warm me up. I mumbled him a thanks and continued reading, the book didn't have enough pages for even a day. I sighed and closed the book, taking off the headsets I watched Bull nag Sera about her _tiny_ size. I were smaller, does that mean I'm like an ant to Bull? I rested my chin in my hand, I watched them both interact. 

"Is there something fascinating about them?"Solas whispered into my ear:

"Just watching, observing, seeing," I mumbled. Sera were much more care free in real life, but quite serious when it came to people. Bull was this super cool family member, never too drunk, never too jerky, just cool. They both had a nice sense of humour, I smirked at their jokes, both had this way with people. I envied them for that. 

"What do you think of them?" Solas lips close to my ear, he had this husking voice. 

"Amazing, shinning, bright, dazzling, outstanding," I smiled softly. 

"Explain," I glanced at the egg, my cuts itching, I tilted my head to the side:

"Accepting, loyal, kind, do I need to use any other words? They simply are right," he nodded and looked at my bandaged arm:

"You should rest. the way is only going to get more tiresome," I yawned and leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. I could smell him, the wild forest, the papers and the faint smell of blood. Then hit me, I were surrounded by murderers, wrong compared to my law, the man I was leaning into was the master mind behind all of this bloodshed. I wanted to run, this urge, but it lost compared to my will of surviving. I will not kill, even if I lose my life.

 

"Rise and shine, Foxy!" I heard Varric's deep voice say, I grunted and opened my eyes, I looked down at him. It was night, I looked behind me and saw a relaxed Solas. We're in a rocky place, seems like the hotter climates were close. I jumped off the hart and patted it's neck:

"Thank you for brining me all the way here," it grunted in response. Solas glided off the hart and took the hart where a little chunk of grass grew. I glanced at the Inquisitor who were talking with the Seeker, always working it seems, she gave the Seeker a tired smile and went to her tent. I turned to look at Varric:

"Foxy?" he gestured to my hair:

"Red, clever and always keeps themselves alone, you!" he grinned, I rolled my eyes and went to the hart to retrieve my bag. Solas stood ready and handed the heavy bag, I gave a grunt when the heavy sack landed in my arms, taking wobbly steps to my and Sera's tent. Bull took the bag when I had gone half way, he huffed and looked at me amused:

"What's in the bag? Must be at least half of the books from Skyhold," I grabbed it back and grimaced at him:

"Only ten books," I mumbled, he chuckled and took it back:

"Let me take it! It will probably take you three Ages before you even reach the tent," I sighed and let him carry it for me. 

 

"Vicky!" I turned to look at Sera who threw me something, I caught it and looked down at it, it was a dagger with a scabbard made of leather. "Cant have you die 'ere!"

"Uh..." I looked at the blade, lets make a strategi:

  * Hide and dodge
  * Better than hiding and dodging, run for your life if a battle occurs 
  * If you cant ignore the battle just try to keep yourself alive and not kill anyone and wait for someone to take care of the killing



Yup, sounds like a great plan, I looked up from the dagger and smiled at Sera, "thanks."

"Bossy would et angry if she found out we couldn't keep your tits together," she said and walked over to her horse, more of a donkey. I liked it, it was special. Sera jumped on it and glared at the horse/donkey: "get your arse movin',"

 

 

I simply stared at her as she tried to command the horse/donkey to move, but it just stayed put, I soon felt someone touch my right arm. I turned to look at Bull who were grinning at me: "Lets get moving, you're riding with me."

"Am I riding the Bull?" I grinned, he snorted:

"You wish you were." We both talked about things, just things, things like how bald was Solas. How big were Sera's lips. Or if Cassandra would kiss Varric if it would save his life. People sendt us glares or laughed with us, we both kept on talking, nothing personal, just people talk. As we rode more and more life came, grass started covering the grey rock, the weather calmer and the sky no longer hidden by the clouds. I watched the shadows, none had the shadow right under them. Shame, if it had been any shadow that was right under an object I would've been able to find out how big this world was. I dont think it was as big as Earth, but there may be more of Thedas, we have Virids and the people of this unknown land. 

"You're zooning out again, Foxy," Varric horse said, I glanced at him and smiled:

"I am thinking, nothing else, mister Thetras," my voice formal, but her gave me a grin and punched my shoulder:

"I didn't give you a name for nothing! You're kind of already a part of the inner circle, so keep all that formal shit for the Orlaisian nobles," I nodded. I were traveling with them, most of them knew who I were and I were the only person who knew what was going to happen. I grinned at the idea of me blowing off the noble pricks' heads, I've so much to shoot at them with! Like how their make up is actually poisonous and how stupid the paying system here was, they would be blushing their asses off.

 

I hummed to  _Fire_ by Gavin DeGraw, Solas magic felt like water against my skin, I loved the feeling. I felt Solas' eyes watch me as I continued with my care free humming, my throat vibrated and I smiled at how it tingled. I were wearing a pair of shorts and a simple gray blouse over it, sock that went up to my knees and some good old leather shoes that Dagna had gifted me. 

"Aren't you cold?" the Seeker said, I shrugged and pointed at Solas with mu thump:

"This guy has his benefits, you should get your own," she looked at Solas who simply gave her a polite smile. 

"You know she's using you, right?" Cassandra said with worried eyes, Solas simply chuckled:

"Oh, truly, I am getting quite the niece view," he looked down at me, I looked down at there was nothing special about my clothes. 

"Uh, what's wrong with my clothes?" 

"N-nothing," Cassandra said blushing and made her horse turn away from us. I looked up at Solas, his whole face told me that he was a smug bastard, which he was. 

"There nothing wrong with your clothing, it's just that most cultures of Thedas prefer ladies to not show not so much skin," he explained. 

"That sounds... stupid," he chuckled and nodded:

"Just stay the same, you've the right to cloth yourself the way you want to," I nodded and gave him a tiny smile. I looked at his scar right over his brow, that must''ve hurt. 

 

The scream followed a battle roar, I looked up from my book and everyone were already on the ground ready to fight down whatever enemy that they were about to face. I hurried and had my dagger ready, sliding off the horse I dropped my book on the ground. I held the dagger tight and watched fifteen men and woman run towards us, non mages, most tanks. I stood close to Varric and Sera, both were not close combat fighters so I've a better chance of not killing someone if I stay with them. 

Everyone knew I were no fighter, I were a nerd, but somehow a guy slipped and lunged at me. I jumped to the side and rolled up and held the dagger ready, dont kill, just delay. he swung his massive sword at me, I ran and jumped around, soon Blackwall came and pierced through him. I panted and held around my neck, looking at the dead bodies surrounding us. I felt vomit bubble up, I ran to the closest tree and rested one hand at the tree and the other to push my hair back. The yellow vomit made a pool on the ground and left me wanting to wash away the disgusting taste. 

"Are you okay?" the inquisitor asked me worried, I sighed and looked at the woman:

"Just having a shitty day," I mumbled and reached for my water skin, I cleaned my mouth and saw everyone were watching me. "If I've a panic attack blame is on you guys, never ever try to pull me into the wild. I am a fucking mess."

"Dont like the wild or what?" Bull said smirking, I wanted to punch him but I felt another wave of vomit come. Soon I heard the crying, that what was the same voice from the start of the battle. Taking wobbly steps I found a little girl curled up behind the cart the bandits had ran out from. Her brown hair with some gold it was dirty and her clothes hanging from her body like curtains. I placed the dagger on the ground and slowly approached her, she looked up at me, big green eyes watched me:

"Hey, girlie, are you okay?" she sniffed and saw that I was not covered in blood, then i saw it, small horns, but her ears, elf, but qunari too. 

"S-stay back," she looked behind me, I glanced back and saw Bull and the inquisitor who wore bloody armour. 

"Do as she says, guys," I rose my hands up and turned to smile at the girl. "Tell me how did you end up in this mess?"

"I, my ma and pa..." then she began crying again, I took a step closer, she didn't react, so I took another. Soon I had wrapped up in my arms, she sniffed into my shoulder, she could not be any older than five, good, she would not remember much of this when she grew up, but she would remember. 

"I got you," I mumbled into her hair. Her arms held me, I felt the cold tears and it only made me feel pity for this child. 

"Should we...?" the inquisitor looked unsure, I waved the off and held the girl. I slowly stood up and held her in my arms, her legs had wrapped around my wist, like a monkey. I slowly walked out of the cart, Solas stood ready and looked at the girl:

"Is she hurt?" he asked, his voice soft and dark at the same time. 

"Could you've a meal ready, not heavy, but a lot. Could you have some clothes ready?" he nodded and walked to the others. I walked to a river streaming close by, I placed the girl down, she were rubbing her eyes and tears still streaming. I helped her take off her clothes and as she sat down in the cold water I began helping her wash her hair. 

"Tell me, what's your name?" 

"Asie," I smiled at that, she trusts me, good. I took off my shirt and handed it to her, only in my underwear I waltzed back to the other while holding her hand, she looked like an angel in the day light. Varric spat out his whiskey when he saw me:

"Get a damn shirt on, Foxy! Have some self respect!" 

"I had no other clothes nearby and I rather be cold myself than to let a child be cold," I shrugged and Solas handed me blue tunic, I pulled it on and hummed. Asie stayed close to me like a baby, I slowly dragged her to the horse, since I couldn't ride I handed her to Solas. 

"No," she whined, ready to break into some few more tears. I hushed her and gave her a smile:

"I'll be right beside you, alright?" she used a moment before nodding. I rose with Sera who seemed to also have a hearth and made the horse stay close to Asie even though the person riding behind her was Solas. 

 

We soon decided to camp, the girl sat next to me and just stared into the campfire. I started on the next page, the girl looked curious and watched me read. She didn't read the letters, just observe me. I glanced at her time to time to make sure she were alright, a blanket had benn wrapped around her and she was wearing a dress made of grey wool. 

"Foxy, will you be joining us for a game of Wicked Grace?" Varric asked me smiling down at the girl. "Hello, sweetie."

"Sure, but expect us to beat you," I nudged Asie with my shoulder, she looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I knew some tricks, since cheating was a part of the game this would be easy, we joined Bull, Sera, Dorian and Blackwall for a game. I took out my pouch and betted five royals. Asie sat close to me, her hip touching mine and she looked at our cards. I explained her how it worked, she looked at the cards in front of us, slowly everyone took a card. Soon three cards were left, Asie leaned close to my ear and began talking:

"Take the card in the middle," I did as told and the angel of death did not came , but a serpent, now we had six pairs, I knew we would win. I smiled at Asie who were smiling at our cards, Varric turned a card and the angel of death came. Everyone showed their cards and I gathered the money and counted them, eight sovereigns. I handed four to Asie who looked flushtred by the money:

"I-I cant!" she tried to push my hand back, I simply smiled and grasped her hand and placed them in her hand:

"It's because of you we won, so please, you deserve them," she looked down at her feet and nodded. 

"Vicky! You'll be joinin' us tonight!" Sera said and grabbed my arm, I waved goodbye to Asie who looked like a kicked puppy. I sighed and only drank till I felt it wobble a bit, I couldn't drink too much, I would talk too much, spill my secrets. I stood up and walked to my, Sera's and Asie's tent, the girl was sleeping deeply with Solas' arms wrapped around her. I took off my clothes and bra, only in a big shirt and my underwear I climbed into my blanket. I placed my glasses beside me on the ground and turned to face Asie and Solas.

"In era'vun," I heard Solas mumbled, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me from under his eyelashes. I looked down at Asie who rubbed her nose into Solas, her cheeks wet and she had shadows under her eyes. 

"Thanks," he looked at me puzzled:

"For what? I simply did what was right," I hummed in agreement. I brushed her brown hair back and watched how her lips went up and down, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

 

I were on the field, corn growing around me and the stingy sun burned my skin, but I were used to this. I rested against the dead tree, still useable for leaning against. My dongires dirty of the wet mud on the soil, but it was comfortable, I watched the wind blow and listen to the rustling fields.

"Is this where your mom and dad worked?" I heard Solas' smooth voice say as he stepped out of the field and walked over to me in the open area. I hummed and snuggled closer to the old tree, he smiled at my pants, "was this your usual attire?"

"Helps against the sun," I rubbed my hair and watched dry mud fall off like burned up tree. 

"Its quiet, sunny and pretty, why did you leave all of this?" I smiled and watched the tree slowly turn brown and leaves sprout out and hide the sun away with its green leaves. 

"I desired to learn so I left to a college, I had the money and I knew I could do it," slowly grass sprouted and covered the muddy ground. 

"Are you educated?" he looked surprised, I gave him a weak smile:

"I know the basic, a bit expert when it comes to philosophy and math," I used to come back home with As and Bs, mom and dad would celebrate in the evening with two cans beer. "I skipped two grades, but not much more."

"I see, was educating common where you come from?" I nodded. "So everyone possess the knowledge you have, that sounds... extraordinary."

"Well, one thing lead to the other, but in the end we are slaves for society. Work for it, you cant escape it and you have no choice," I saw him clench his jaw:

"How? You were free to travel anywhere you wanted," I snorted and felt his anger:

"Free? Solas, back home we had disasters and we blamed each other, we killed innocent women and children just because they lived in our enemy's land," he stiffened at that. "We were invincible chains, we work for something without a choice, you dont know a thing. You have no right to believe my home was perfect by just seeing some of my dreams."

"Y-you are right," he sighed and looked away. "I am sorry for disturbing, but it's time to wake up."

 

I groaned and slowly reached for my glasses, Asie had her whole body lying on top of me, Solas was sitting and pulling his tunic on. I reached for my shorts and winced when I felt the stinging pain of my arm, Solas came to my side ad placed his hand on the wounds. His magic poured over the wound and healed it:

"You can take of the bandages," he murmured and looked at the girl on top of me. "She trusts you."

"Could you...?" I gestured to Asie who looked so peaceful, she needed rest. Solas slowly moved her off me, I gave a sigh and pulled the itchy pants on. I stretched off the feeling of returning to the bed, Solas had already left me to eat breakfast. I looked at Asie and pulled a blanket on her and hurried after Solas, we had eggs from a local farmer and bread we had brought from Haven. Spices was not hard to get by here in Thedas, I peppered and salted the egg and ate in peace. 

"Ugh..." Sera came groaning to us, only in her underwear she sat down beside me. Cassandra blushed at her appearance and quickly looked away, Bull and Dorian soon came, Dorian in a robe and Bull in her circus pants. I patted Sera's back when she groaned in pain, Cole came with a potion for her. "I'm taking that, but I ain't thankin' a demon."

"Manners, Sera," Vivienne said, Sera used a fork and shot at her with a bit of her egg. Vivienne glared at her and shot an ice bolt at her, I leaned a bit away from, I were confident in Vivienne's abilities even though she were a bitch. Sera screamed when the cold snow came in contact with her skin:

"Yo-you!" she stood up and walked away with her food. I ended up using my breakfast to learn about the Chantry from Cassandra, she looked at me like I were an alien when I told her that I didn't know much about it. She didn't bother to ask me about it, which I approached her for. I were not surprised by how alike the catholic church and the Chantry were, she seemed quite dedicated by her beliefs. I should get the definition about the Chantry from someone else too, its better to hear about it from different people. 

Asie woke up when I walked into the tent, I had brought her breakfast, she gladly ate it and drank the water quickly. I had some biscuits in my bag, I handed her three, she gave me a weak smile and she changed into the smallest clothes I had, we needed to buy her new ones. The inquisitor had decided to complete the mission then return to Skyhold, I knew I wouldn't be able to change her mind so all I could do was protect Asie for now.  


	6. I wear art

I cuddled my head into Asie's hair, she cried every night, Solas had decided to keep an eye on us, I watched his chest rise and fall in tempo. Asie shivered against me, the smell of mud brought back memories, the night never too cold or too warm. I sighed and closed my eyes, there had been some attacks on us, I would drag Asie away from the fighting and block the wiev of dead bodies away from her. After that I would throw up, people didn't question it since they had gotten used to it. 

 

"Vicky! Just the woman I were searching for!" Dorian grinned and sat down beside me. I glanced at him and continued reading, he looked at the book from my shoulder, I turned a bit away from him. "Do you have any thoughts about this?"

He held a painting in front of me, simple, but I had seen the design before. It was a woman with golden hair, green eyes and she had no vallaslin. Her ears pointy, mouth pink, I dont know who she were, but it seemed like it came from the elvhen time. 

"You better ask Solas, I am no expert when it comes to elvhen history," I bit my lip, he grinned at me and placed the painting on my book:

"He told me to ask you, so what do you truly know?" 

"I dont know, Dorian, it's old, but that is all I know," it was a white lie, it's an okay lie. 

"Fine," he groaned and walked to Solas again with the small painting, Solas turned to look at me. His gaze intense and puzzled, I shrugged and began reading the book again. 

Who were she to Solas?" 

 

I ran down to the book shop, the old owner stood ready as always, today I had gotten my payment from mom and dad. I looked at the big books, I had twenty bucks, so I could buy one book, but that was enough for me. My hands traced the books till I came to a book with pictures, Vincent Van Gogh's painting had always fascinated me. The owner slowly walked over to me and hummed:

"Did you know he once said:  _Book stores always reminds me that there are good things in the world_ ," I grinned at how he now had books about him all over the world. "That's ten buck's."

"Here," I dug up the money, he counted them and handed me half back, I think. I ran back home with the book in my hands held up high in the sky. Mom smiled at me and threw an apple at me, I caught it and smiled at her:

"Bye mum," then I woke up.

 

"Morning," I mumbled and sat down between Bull and Blackwall, Bull grinned at my attire and Black blushed:

"Maker's balls," he looked away and handed me breakfast. I licked my finger tips after eating, Bull watched me with curiosity:

"I must say I love the pink," he pointed at my pink bra, I shrugged, this is what I normally walked around in back home. My ex-boyfriends always complained about it when friends visited us, I only waved them off, that was one of many reasons they broke up with me. 

"Thanks, I guess," he snorted and handed me a cup water, Dorian came out of his tent and drew a blanket at me. I ended up spilling water all over my underwear, I shrieked when the cold water hit me. I wrapped the blanket around me and curled into a ball, I glared at Dorian. 

"You better get used to wearing clothes here," he didn't look tempted or anything sexual, but more like anger, I glanced at Bull, ah... 

"I like the way the sun hits my skin, reminds me of my trip to Hellas," Cole mumbled beside me. "I've always wished to get a tattoo, all across my back like dad's, maybe not a naked woman, since people think it's inappropriate."

"You dad had tattoo of a naked woman on his back?!" Bull snorted, I shrugged:

"What bothered people the most it was my mom," Bull began laughing... more like barking. Cole took my hand and smiled at me:

"You're not lonely even though everything is strange, odd, shapes," he whispered so only I could hear him. 

" _People think being alone makes you lonely, but I dont think that's true. Being surrounded by the wrong people is the loneliest thing in the  world,_ \- Kim Culberston," I quoted, he hummed in agreement and disappeared. I stood up and took slow motion steps, trying to not step ony sharp stones, I want sandels, flip-flops that didn't capture or stop nice feeling of the wind hit my toes.

"Something wrong with your feet?" Solas asked amused, I had most of my teenage years trying to understand human feelings and faces. This was amusment, I wiggled my toes:

"I want flip-flops," he smiled and seemed to note that down.

"I think you mean sandals," I shrugged:

"Just another way to name it, flip-flops are more fun to say," he nodded, his mouth twitched up, slowly a polite smile formed on his face.

"Lets get you something not wet to wear," he opened the tent opening and I walked in, trying to not wake up Asie. Solas waited outside, his shadow big and broad, but it made me feel calm. I changed into a dress that went my knees, a summer dress since it was too hot for to wear pants or a shirt. I walked out of the tent and Solas held flip-flops made of grass strands, he held them out for me. "I see that this not your ideal surroundings, I can at least do this for you."

I took them and gave him a cringe smile, I knew it was weird since he gave me a wide smile, teeth showing and all. He looked odd, weird, but happy.  

 

The inquisitor looked at me disappointed, scanning me up and down:

"Why are you not wearing armour? We can be attacked any minute and you decide to go around with a dress," I shrugged and pointed at Solas, Dorian and Vivienne:

"They should be wearing armour, they're fighters while I am a civilian," she glared at me and gave a small nod:

"Yes you are a civilian, but I rather have you alive than dead," I looked at the knees plates and elbow plates, I fastened them and smiled at her:

"Happy?" she groaned and threw a breast plate, I sighed and strapped it on. The metal made me shiver, feel wrong, I should be protected by walls, not armour, just wrong. 

"Better," she muttered and sited herself on her mount, I turned to look at Asie and Solas who both gave me weak smiles:

"At least you're protected," Solas comforted, which only made it worse, protected by what? A war they are only making worse by pushing it, they are feeding the fire wood while trying to kill it. Asie took my hand and looked up at me smiling:

"You'll be safe," but I dont even want to be here. The metal itched, I wanted to tear it off and curl into a ball and just **not feel the metal**. I felt Solas warm hands touch my shoulders and send him comforting magic across my body and make space between the armour and me, I looked up at him:

"Thank you," I could sense the inquisitor's gaze upon me, it felt like ice. I kept my head down as we slowly made our way to the Emrald Graves. 

 

I never understood why they called it the Emrald Graves, it was pretty, not full of death from what I could see. I leaned into Dorian and looked at the fox looking at us from a bush, how did Varric think I were a fox? I narrowed my eyes at it, it snarled at me, I simply blinked and looked another way, my eyes landed on Asie and Solas. Both seemed to take a liking to each other, Asie smiled and Solas seemed to talk about the Fade. 

"Do you like our favourite hobo apostate?" Dorian chimed, I looked at him from my shoulder:

"I like him, more in a friendly way," he seemed humored now:

"I can sense his magic on you, quite the deal ain't he?" I shrugged:

"He helps," I shrugged, he smirked:

"My, my," what was he thinking? I turned to look straight ahead, we had gotten ambushed once. I had taken Asie away from the fighting and hided behind a big rock, the others seemed to be happy with that. What I didn't get why didn't the inquisitor send Asie away with some scout, she had only said that she didn't have time for that. Solas got annoyed by that, but didn't complain, neither had I. "Sleeping with him is also a friendly action?"

"Asie find comfort in him, so it's only because of here," I explained, he chuckled and shook his head:

"Deny all you want, but that hobo got a thing for you, darling," I dont believe Solas have _thing_ for me, but just compassion. "Enough about that, lets talk about your spectacles, how do they work?"

I took out a sheet and made an eye, a lense and explained how they adjusted the light so it hit my macula. He nodded and we soon began talking about telescopes, he enjoyed it... I think, he smiled so I believe so. The faint smell of wine and smell of expensive oils fitted him, exclusive and glamourous.

I could feel Solas send magic to support the barrier he had made between me and the armour, I should thank him for that. Maybe I could find something around here, I know he likes flower crowns, I could easily make that.

 

I braided the daisies together, Asie picked more flowers than needed, I could make her bracelets. The others worked with their tasks, I had helped them set up tent, since I wouldn't be able to do much more I had started with my gift. Asie tried to copy me, but just made the flowers into one big ball. 

My armour laid in my tent, I wouldn't need it now since I were safe now. Asie had dragged Solas to us when I had finished his crown, I stood up and he tilted his forward so I could place the crown on his egg head. He smiled down at me, we son sat down beside each other and read in peace. 

"Ma serannas," he said, I looked up from my book, he watched me with a soft expression. 

" _Happiness is not a goal... it's a by-product of a life well lived_ _-_ Eleanor Roosevelt," he nodded:

"Wise words," I looked Aise who laid in the grass in front of with her legs spread and arms going two directions. She had fallen asleep, it was not cold so she wouldn't get sick. Solas picked her up and placed her to bed and we joined the other's to dinner, they grinned at Solas' flower crown. Sera pushed me a glass with some form of alcohol which I just drank, Dorian winked at me. Why? 

 

"We'll be back soon, any advice?" Inquisitor Emma asked, I shrugged:

"Keep a distance from the dragon," Bull grinned at my words. They headed out, me and Asie were left alone on the camp, Asie decided to surprise them when they came back by cooking them something. I didn't want her to cut off her fingers so I decided to help her, we made some dishes from my world, finally pizza! 

It was a bit hard to make out in the woods, but we had the ingredients, Asie and I ended up having to change into new clothes. The others looked at the food with confused eyes and curiosity, I and Asie had decided to eat before them. Cole joined us right away, more human Cole, I smiled at the familiar taste, just this was Gordon Ramsay level! Slowly they tasted it:

"Where is this dish from? I've never tasted anything like this?" Vivienne asked while eating with a fork and a knife, she's a monster! 

"I wont answer that till you throw that fork away and eat with your hands, it's a tradition," I took another bite. Dorian placed his fork and knife down, Vivienne sighed and did as told. "Italy, its from Italy."

 

We soon returned to Skyhold, I knew Leliana had spies on me, but I did know, did that matter? Asie had decided to stick with me, when I were working she would run to Bull, Sera, Blackwall, Dorian, Solas or Cole. I knew she were safe, that's important. The cooks had visited me sometimes, asking about different dishes, I gave them what they wanted and they sendt me free dinner every night. 

Asie had caught a fever, she were sweating... buckets? Solas had visited and explained that magic could heal a wound, but not sickdom. He had given her a tea, she had pushed it back since it tasted bitter:

"Da'len, please, you need to drink it," he worried. She just puffed her cheeks and pulled the sheets closer, I had called a bath and made her body temperature fall. I knew that Solas knew what was best for her, but children doesn't like bitter things, that's what my mom had said. 

"If you drink the tea I promise we can visit the stables together when you get better," I offered, she used a moment and drank the tea. 

"I hope you deliver," Solas said amused, I rolled my eyes:

"I would not say that if I didn't do it," he chuckled and sat down on the bed corner, I dragged a chair and picked up a book from my desk and began reading out loud for Asie who quickly fell asleep after drinking the tea. Solas were leaning forward, watching me read. 

"Did you have a beloved one back home?" 

"Expect my family and friends?" he nodded, "no."

"I see," his eyes slowly drifted to Asie and lingered there. "You study people, dont deny it, I've seen it while we were riding together."

"I do it because I am trying to understand people," his gaze snapped to me:

"Why? You possess feelings, there should be no need to study others," I leaned back into my chair:

"Do I feel? Ever since I were a child I have been diagnose with autism, not a strong one, but strong," he looked confused now:

"What is this sickness?" 

"Well, its a bit hard to explain, but short said I have difficulties with social stuff," he seemed to slowly understand:

"You feel, but you may feel the wrong thing sometimes?" I slowly nodded:

"I may easily get frustrated with things, like I've to have things my way, from the very way to how much light there is in a room or the way another person speak," I explained, watching Asie. "I want to become more like you, less me and more... normal."

"Da'len, you dont need to change, you're absolutely wonderful the way you are," he held my hands in his. His thumb stroking my left hand, it didn't bother me, I watched it move back and forward, moving slowly and repeating the tempo.

"Say three things that confirm that, just three," he hummed:

"Well, you respect others private space," I dont like to get to close to people, then I need them, like an organ. "You are intelligent," I were smart here because of what I knew from my world. "You have compassion," that's because I believe in what I believe. "There many other things, but you have three things now."

"Do you know how well you took it compared to other people I've told?" I looked up and met his eyes:

"I've met all kind of people, spirits, human, qunari, elf, demon, dwarf and you," his eyes soft, something in me twitched, like I found something missing. I looked down, my chest rising in my normal tempo, my temperature perfect, but I just wanted some pressure, a hug. 

"A hug, can I get a hug?" he smiled and pulled me into a hug, I buried my face into his neck. His smell calming this war inside me, I soon began crying. He simply held me and did nothing else, just what I needed.

 

I reached for my glasses, Solas handed them to me, he offered me a smile and placed a hand on my forehead:

"You got smitten by Asie, you should take better care of yourself too, da'len," I cuddled into Asie. Her small body, cold and nothing compared to the size of my body, yet, she would be a giant. Asie opened her eyes and she looked tired:

"I want cheese," her wish something I could fulfill. I began rising up, but Solas pushed me back:

"I will get it," he simply said and left us. Asie cuddled and wrapped her arms around me, we both just hugged each other. Then the door slammed open and Sera and Varric walked in, Asie coughed and I hided in the blanket, too light. 

"Up and shine!" Varric's voice loud and too out of tempo, I pressed my palms against my ears. 

"Up with you inky, you're missin' shit," Sera tried to drag the blanket off, I used my weight and rolled so the blanket were wrapped around me and Asie. 

"No," I whined, Asie laughed in my ear, it was high peached, but melodic. I knew Solas walked in since the feeling of his magic washing over me came:

"Sera, Master Thetras, could you be kind and leave my patiens alone?" his voice hard, but commanding. 

"Kiddo is sick?" Sera asked. 

"Yes, so they should rest," Solas placed the ray on the night table beside the bed. Varric patted me and Asie and left, Sera skipped after him and looked back at us and grinned:

"Get well soon, the Vint is getting angsty," she said and left. I rolled so the blanket laid flat over me and Asie, Solas placed a tray on my lap and one in Asie's:

"Eat, I will come back during lunch time," he informed me, I nodded two times and began eating the soup, weird that you east soup even though it's a fluid. 


	7. Smile!

I kept close to Solas as the nobles streamed into the main hall, I hate tea time. Everything random, just a mess, I grimaced and pushed between two puffy ladies. Solas looked back at me and sighed, his hand grasped my arm and helped me get through the stream of people. He opened the door to the rotunda, he released my arm and quickly began examining me:

"Are you well?" I shrugged:

"It smelled too strong," he nodded and walked to his desk:

"I'll see you later," I gave him a small nod and went to work. Dorian kept asking questions about Solas, why? Everyone can see there is only friendship me and the egg, I explained, but it somehow made things worse. Soon Asie came strolling in with her hands muddy and her clothes needed to be washed, she grinned when she saw me. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, the smell of hay filled my nose thrills when I hugged her back.

"It tickles!" she giggled, she tried to escape my breath, I placed my mouth on her shoulder and blew, the sound of a loud fart came. "Noooo!"

"How has the Chantry Mothers been treating you," I looked down at her, she smiled up at me:

"They have been talking about the Chant of Light, though it sounds more like a fairy tail," she soon took out a paper that had been folded and handed it to me. I took it and folded it out and saw a drawing of dragon burning a crystal man, Corypheus. I gave her a smile:

"You seem to know the future better then me," she giggled when I ruffled her hair.

"Mama?" I felt something in me, happiness, joy? "Could you read me this tonight?" she held a book with the painting of an elf and a prince holding each other's hands.

"Of course, get ready for bed, I'll be there soon and dont follow strangers," she ran with her book to our place. That was the first time she had said that, she must care about me dearly, I must protect her. I placed the last books and saw Solas walk up the stone stairs, he soon stood in front of me with his hands behind his back. "Hi."

"Off to bed so soon?" he looked amused and his lips went a bit up:

"Asie wants me to read for her," I looked down at my desk, "she called me mama."

"I see," he said and leaned against the desk, "are you fine with that?"

"Of course I am fine with it, but I'm wondering if I am up for the job. I have autism, I'm only twenty-one, I dont have much experience with children," I wanted the best for her. "I dont know, I have time for her, I know her needs, but am I good enough?"

"This may be good for you too," I looked up at him, "you may learn more about feelings. You both may need this, she wants to, I presume you also do."

"I want to protect her, but is she safe with me?" he chuckled:

"She's more safe with you than most of us," I brushed my hair back and took off my glasses. Everything seemed foggy, a blurry image, I closed my eyes and inhaled. "You'll do a great job, I know you will."

"I trust your words," I rubbed my eyes and felt the need of sleep. I stretched my arms and pulled my glasses on again, Solas bed good night after leading me to my room. Asie were tucked in bed and sat there and looked at the images in the book, "started without me?" 

"Sorry," she said like an innocent kid, I moved over to her and began reading the story.

 

"What is this?" Vivienne's cold voice said, I looked up from my and Asie's sculpture, made of ever paper that had been thrown away from a scholar. My hands sticky with my home made glue, Vivienne looked horrified at our sculpture. I looked at the big rabbit, it was cute, I came up with the idea and Asie planned it. 

"Rabbit!" Asie giggled and looked at the glue that dripped down on the floor. "Mama, we should have placed some paper on the ground before we started."

"We can paint the floor later," she jumped in joy at the idea. Vivienne circled the rabbit:

"You've a talent for this," she commented, "have you done this before?" 

" _Get a good idea and stay with it. Dog it, and work at it until it's done right,_ Walt Disney," I grabbed more paper and soaked it with glue and placed it on the rabbit's nose. 

"You didn't answer my question," she stated, her shoulder stiff and made this... strict aura around her. 

"My mom and I used to have this kind of projects all the time," she nodded and leaned closer to study the bunny's ears. We had used steel threat to make the skeleton and crushed paper to make it easy to wrap the bunny. 

"Must have been a loving home," I nodded. "I were a bit worried if you could do it, but it seems like you have a control over this."

"You think?" I looked at her.

"Yes, now I've other things to do, excuse me," polite as fuck. She left us, we ended up painting the rabbit in the colours of the rainbow, wise choice. Varric had visited us and said that he had officially named Asie Bunny, she grinned at the idea and had nearly covered Varric in glue, but retreated in the last second. 

"You've talent, Bunny," Varric smiled and left us. We cleaned up and bathed, I escorted Asie to the school and went to work. The inquisitor stood ready, in her armour and sword hanging from her hip, but no shield. I walked to me desk, hoping she were here for Dorian, but no she had walked over to my desk where I were sorting some documents. 

"You're joining me and my party to Halamshiral, the queen wants to meet our oracle," she placed a red uniform on my desk. "This should fit you, we are leaving in three days."

"What about Asie?" she shrugged:

"She'll be taken care of," then she just left like that. Dorian came forth from the shelves at my right:

"I heard everything," he said worried and sat down in front of me. "We are all leaving, so she will be left with a complete stranger, so you have to drag here with you."

"Thanks for the advice, but there will be danger, she is my... daughter," he smirked now, why? "I know where the battling will happen, so I guess I could."

"Then we have to make a tiny dress for her!" he said delighted, he wanted to make a tiny dress, of course he did. 

 

"What do you want to wear?" I asked her, she smiled and pointed at white dress, it was simple, but looked like it would be comfortable for her. Dorian grinned and nodded:

"Nice choice, I remember when mother would drag me to these parties and I had to wear these ridicules clothes," Asie grinned and tried it on. It was big on her, but she really wanted it, I found a silk and wrapped it around her waist. She looked into the mirror and looked like a princess:

"I love it!" she jumped up and down, Dorian looked proud and gave her a grin:

"Well done with the belt, Vic," I shrugged and smiled down at my lovely girl. 

"But, Mama, you cant wear that!" she pointed at the uniform that laid folded on the bed. 

"I agree, it's dreadful!" Dorian took out a dress from his bag. It looked like a bride's dress, netting around the neck and no arms. "No you guys will match, it's not like you're going to fight."

"True, but the inquisitor wont be pleased," Dorian pressed the dress against my chest:

"At least try it," he was not giving up. 

"Pretty please," Asie gave me her puppy eyes, how could I say no now? I took the dress and walked behind the curtain we had set up, the dress fitted me perfect. I walked in front of them and looked down at my dress, "it's perfect!"

"You have to wear this, maybe you'll catch the hobo apostate's eyes," Dorian smirked. Josephine walked into the room and saw me and Asie dressed up, we all watched her as she grinned. 

"Lady Victoria, you have to wear that, it would be a shame if you did not do so," she said and looked down at Asie. "All we need to do is curl your hair and be ready to go, no noble will be able to look away from the both of you!" 

"You cant say no now," Dorian looked smug with that mustache. 

 

"Hey, pretty?" a drunk voice said, I turned to see a templar, it was always templars. The night casted shadows and moon light on the scarred face, I took a step away from him. 

"You should go and get a doctor to see you," I said quietly, the fairytale that Asie loved in my arms.

"I could, but where would be the fun be in that? Most doctors ain't pretty as ya," he took two steps.

"Dont touch me," that triggered his arms to grab my hands and push me against the wall. I didn't want this, his rough hard hands, that disgusting smile, dont even mention his breath... I tried to escape his grasp, he laughed and leaned in to kiss me, no way! Every part of me wanted to just vomit at him, this was wrong! I head-butted his head and felt the immense pain spread across my temple. 

"You fucking witch!" he groaned and glared down at me. "This will feel so much better when I fuck you."

"Release her or I swear that you will be executed tomorrow," a masculine voice said. Out of the shadows Cullen came and held his sword so it pointed towards the templar, "or I can cut it off right now."

"C-commander," he stammered and stepped away from me and his grip gone. I rubbed my wrists and glared at the man, soon he ran for his life. Cullen approached me and checked me:

"Are you fine?" I shrugged:

"It didn't get too far," I picked up the fairytale book from the ground. "Excuse me, but I got a kid to take care of."

"Let me at least escort you, it's my job to watch over my men," I nodded and began leading him to my place. "So you got a kid, I had no idea."

"Well, she is not my daughter by blood," I saw him relax a bit at that, why? "We found her at a mission, she had no one to go to so I decided to take care of her."

"That's a noble thing to do of you," he smiled and looked at the book, " _The Dragon Slayer_?"

"She got a nice taste," he chuckled and nodded:

"I bet she will grow up and become quite the lady," I shook my head:

"I want her to become more than just a lady, she is destined to do great," she had the spark in her eyes. 

"I'm sure she will," he smiled. "So, uh, have you seen if I succeed in my attempt to... you know!"

"It depends on the inquisitor," he looked disappointed, the way his mouth tilted a bit down and his brows a bit lower than usual. "I know you can do it, it's just that you value the inquisitor's choice, so I cant interfere with time. It's not set in stone, but I dont want to mess with it either."

"I understand," his eyes sincere and understanding. We arrived at my door and he bed farewell, I read the book for Asie. I could not tell her about the scene that had happened, she get worried about such things at her age.

 

"Solas," I greeted him, he gave me courtly nod:

"On dhea'him, ni," I knew that he said good day, but what about "ni"?

"What does ni mean?" he smiled:

"It means friend," so its not falon, but ni. I nodded and looked at the shard on his desk:

"Has she used the shards to open up the chambers?" I tapped the shard and felt it hum against my skin, odd.

"Yes, all of them," at least she uses the recourses she can use. "I heard from the Commander that you had been approached by a man in an unwanting way."

"Yeah, he saved me," I read the nearly unreadable letters, it looked like waves, pretty. 

"You should be more careful, maybe it's best if you have an escort to follow you home," he said a bit worried. 

"I dont think I need it, it happened only once," he sighed:

"You are good looking, I am afraid it will happen again," good looking? 

"You think so?" I looked at the elf who blushed a bit now:

"It's just an observation," I laughed and nodded:

"Simply just an observation and not a personal point of view," he nodded slowly and sat down in his big comfy chair. 

"Yes," he looked at the headsets hanging around my neck, "something from home I presume."

"Want to try?" he didn't say no, I placed them on and took out my phone, he watched me fascinated. I picked one of my favourite songs, maybe he would like it. He jumped a bit when the music came:

"How?" he took them off and stared at me amazed. "I didn't feel any magic, how?" 

"Science," I smiled, I leaned against my desk and I explained him how sound waved worked. Seemed like the elf had never heard of such a thing, I asked him things like about gravity here and how long the days were, but he had no answer, simply because they didn't know. 

"What was the name of the song I just heard?" he pointed at my headset:

"Never seen anything quite like you, it's one of my favourite ones," he hummed and gave them back to me:

"Your home must have been filled with wonders if your people possessed knowledge like this," he commented. "Could you show me more in the Fade?" 

"Only if you never tell anyone else," I said, he nodded:

"I understand."

 

I looked at the stars, nothing like Thedas', the city lights made most of them disappear, my last boyfriend walked away with a broken hearth. I just stared at him in my black dress, the sound of cars passing was not heard thanks to the piano playing. My eyes fell on the champagne in front of me, he were going to propose, to an autistic girl like me, but had seen that it wouldn't work. I felt like my liver was missing, I pressed my hand against my stomach and gasped. Tears streamed down and ended up in my lap, I sobbed and just cried. 

"I am sorry for your loss," a smooth voice saud. I turned around to see Solas in a wool shirt and jeans, he looked down and hummed, "I presume this is normal from your home."

"Yeah," I used a napkin and blew into it, rubbing the tears away I looked up at Solas. My glasses full of finger prints, I narrowed my eyes and finally cleaned my glasses, "take a seat."

"One of your lovers?" he looked at the blond guy who opened the door to his car. I nodded and looked at him drive away:

"He were going to propose to me tonight, I knew that, but he knew it wouldn't work out," I scowled like a puppy. My hand pressed against my stomach, clawing into it. "I were just twenty-one, so maybe it was best for both him and me."

"Maybe," he murmured and watched the cars drive back and forth at the road. "Your home seems more advanced than ours, but what is with the stars?" 

"They are like they're supposed to be Solas, it's just that we are in a complete other place," I watched his ear twitch:

"Where are we da'len?" his eyes dark, hungry for the answer. 

"Welcome to Earth, Solas, a whole other world than Thedas," his eyes wide and his lips parted:

"You mean you're not from Thedas? How did you come to our world? Are there others? Are you the only one? What sendt you here? How did you know about our world?" he began asking questions, I answered them truthfully, he looked like someone had... dropped a bomb at him? "So, you are not in our world by choice, yet you may be the most powerful being. You control this world, you have the knowledge to make our world vanish, yet you have proved yourself that you have no intention to do so."

"Why should I? I like your world as it is," I gave him a smile, maybe it will calm him down. 

"You played us," he looked angry now, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. 

"So did you, Dread Wolf," he bit his lip and looked away:

"So you know," he sighed and nodded, "I have no right to judge you. You never did anything to hurt us, you've been a great help."

"Thank you," he looked at me:

"What do you know? About our world?" 

"I know what role you play, the future of the inquisition, not much more," I sighed, he nodded:

"I see," our eyes met, "I want you to work for me, I believe you know who I am."

"I do, but I will work for you if you help me find a way back home," he used a moment to think and finally smiled:

"Of course," then I made a deal with the Dread Wolf.

 

"Mama! Look!" Asie showed me one of her many drawings, I began complicating it in anyway I could. She soon became tired and started doing something else, like make a fortress of all my books. I had packet a small bag for her and a big one for me, she changed into her adventure clothes, which was some leather shoes, a green shirt and black pants, since it were the darkest clothes she had and she wanted to blend in with the shadows. 

"Ready to go?" she pulled on her small jacket made of fur of an innocent animal, i opened the door and she soon began skipping to the stables with me behind her. 

"Look at who's coming!" Bull grinned and pulled Asie into a... bear hug. Vivvienne gave me a polite smile and climbed up the horse in the most noble way ever, I didn't how she could pull it off with her tight clothes. 

"Lets get going, we should hurry," the inquisitor stated. 

 

"Asie, please, dont look," I begged her and pressed her head against my shoulder, she sobbed after seeing the dead person on the ground. And arrow piercing through their chest, eyes wide open as if they had been shocked to be shot, brown hair black with blood. "It's alright."

"Is she okay?" Bull asked worried and stroke her head, "hey, sweetie, it's okay. You're safe."

"We have to move, it's not safe in these woods, there should be a tavern ahead, a hours walk from here," the inquisitor ordered. I nodded, Asie needed to get away from this scene, Bull took her and had her crying as they rode. Solas offered his hand, which I took and got pulled onto the horse. The urge to throw up was won by worry for Asie, Solas' magic stroke my back and comforted me. 

"Dont worry, she'll forget this," his breath tickling my ear. I nodded, turning to look at Solas who had his mask on and super close to me. 

"I should make a distraction for, maybe you could help me," he tilted his at me and looked intrigued:

"Like what?" 


End file.
